


Like Father, Like Son

by evanescentdream93



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gift Fic, Harry's dead, I know I cried too, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdream93/pseuds/evanescentdream93
Summary: "The letter for her son came a day after it was announced that all Isle residents were requested to go through registration and a medical triage, by order of the Queen of Auradon, the Dragon Bitch herself.'Too little, too late,' Uma snarled."A sort of continuation to OverlyCheerfulRat's story "Welcome Back to the Isle, Your Highness" which is part of their Omega  Harry Hook AU, done as a gift exchange.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlyCheerfulRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome Back to the Isle, Your Highness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856389) by [OverlyCheerfulRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat). 



> Note, this takes place about 14 years in the future so if everyone was around 17, so Uma and Gil are around 31 in here.

The letter for Uma's son came a day after it was announced that all Isle residents were requested to go through registration and a medical triage, by order of the Queen of Auradon, the Dragon Bitch herself. 

“They got rid of the that law. Where omegas need to be escorted by either a beta or an alpha in public. Jonas said he heard it’s because they have some sort of heat suppressant that masks an omega smell so they don’t draw attention.

“Jonas talks a lot of shit. Besides, too little, too late,” Uma snarled taking a large swig of the moonshine Gil had somehow always managed scrounge up on the days following his latest heat. 

Gil never told Uma where he went or who he managed to find to satisfy his needs as an alpha and she knew to not bring up how each time he looked sadder, more lost and just a ghost of himself, than before. (She never commented on the new scars or rope burns that would decorate his throat and wrists every time he returned and he never attempted to cover them up.) She supposed she wasn’t any better. The once self proclaimed queen of the Isle barely left her hand-me-down restaurant these days, her own heats over the years growing few and far between to the point where she couldn’t even remember the last one she had this year, if any. 

Gil looked at the letter on the stained Chip Shoppe table between them, his once bright and friendly face grim and closed off. “Some customers were complaining about their food today,” he murmured taking the bottle from the sea witch, taking his own large gulp.

It was just the two of them on the shop, Uma having kicked out everyone when the too bright and too clean Auradon royal messengers had parade in with a letter with the royal insignia on it. It has taken everything in her to not run them through with her sword.

Uma rolled her eyes. “Yeah? So what? They’re always complaining about the food,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“This was different,” Gil shook his head. “The food wasn’t even edible, not even by Isle standards. The food from the garbage barges has either been beyond recognition or not even there. I know you realized it too.” 

She had. The menu had consisted of “Mystery Surprise” for weeks.

He ran his thumb over the mouth of the bottle, daring to give her a challenging glare that pulled forth a threatening growl from the back of her throat before she realized what she was doing. Gil was an idiot but he was the only person she had left that thought of her Harry as anything other than a weak omega. He was allowed certain liberties in her home that other alphas on the Isle wouldn’t even imagine sharing with another alpha, but even Uma has her limits and her former crew mate seemed to be intent on pushing her.

Uma reached over the table, never breaking eye contact with him before she snatched the moonshine from his hands. Bottle in hand, she fell back in her chair, the old wood creaking loudly but still holding her weight before she leaned back and drained the rest of the bottle. 

Once empty, she leaned forward, placing the bottle on it’s side and spinning it, watching it go until it either landed closer to her or Gil before spinning it again. “They tried to put Harry on a leash,” she said as the bottle slowed down to stop again. (Uma.) She spun again, this time with a little bit more force, glaring down at bottle before speaking. “Tried to make him into a pretty little omega pet.” (Uma.) “If I hadn’t gotten him back when I did he wouldn’t have even  _ been _ Harry. They would have broken him.”

“He’s not Harry,” Gil said carefully after a moment, the bottle stopping, pointing towards him. “ _ You  _ can’t keep him safe. Not here.”

Uma smacked the bottle off the table with the back of her hand. “LIKE HELL I CAN! I MADE THE MISTAKE OF THINKING AURADON WAS BETTER FOR AN OMEGA ONCE! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN!” she roared grabbing him by the collar. A threatening growl vibrated from Gil but before a fight could break out between the two alphas, the sound of squeaking floor boards were heard before a lithe figure with skin as dark as his alpha mother’s but hair as windswept and wild and eyes as blue and deep as the sea like his omega father’s bounded down from his room, an old sword (Harry’s) in his hand.

“I heard something breaking,” the young boy explained looking confused when he only saw his mother and uncle. “I-I thought someone was trying to sneak in for food again.” His eyes caught the letter on the table between them, almost seemingly shining bright with its own light against the mildewy table’s surface. “What’s that?” he pointed.

Uma glared at Gil before turning to her son, ready to tell him it was nothing, just a poor attempt a dragon breath fairy was making to assuage her own rightly deserved guilt. To go back to his room where he would be safe. Where she could  _ keep  _ him safe. But then she took in the way that his clothes hung off of his thin frame, how his collarbone seemed to pop out so distinctly and how the last time she had seen him coming back with Gil from a rare swim in the nearby murky waters, she had been able to count every rib he had through his water soaked shirt. Even during the hungriest moments of her childhood, Uma couldn’t remember ever being as thin as her son is now.

_ Fuck it. _

Uma released Gil’s collar, falling back in her chair with a sigh, closing her eyes. “Get me another bottle of that shit,” she motioned towards the broken glass that littered the floor. 

And for the first time in months, maybe even years since Uma gave his daughter mercy in her suffering, Gil smiled. Perhaps not as bright as it used to be, but a smile nonetheless. “Aye aye Captain,” he nodded, getting up and patting the young boy on the shoulder as he moved passed him to the back door.

“Harris, sit,” Uma ordered, eyes still closed but knowing that despite how quiet the room was her son had obeyed the order of an alpha. Just like his father. Just like any omega would. “We need to discuss something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoyed. Writing an Alpha/Beta/Omega story was completely new territory for me so if I didn't follow some agreed upon fanfiction rule, sorry in advance. It was fun though building off of OverlyCheerfulRat's original story. I hope they like it!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
